into another demension
by Fluffywhale
Summary: When Tom Barnaby wakes up in another dimension he has no clue what is going on and why are these three little children calling him dad? why is this stranger calling him boss? this is all very confusing for Tom Barnaby will he ever get home or will he be stuck in this dimension for ever?


The last thing that Tom could remember is falling through the grown. He awoke next to Joyce who was still sleeping and he got up and went downstairs for breakfast. It was 7:04 and everything seemed to be normal until he noticed that the kitchen table was larger instead of four chairs there were six. Barnaby was confused at why there were now six chairs instead of four. Suddenly he heard foot steps coming down the stairs and before he new it three little children were standing in front of him,one girl and two boys.

"Hey dad" said the younger boy. Barnaby was absolutely confused he didn't have a son let alone two sons. Joyce came down the stairs and said

"Tom you should be ready by now you have to take the kids to school!?"

"Oh yes right, school" said Tom who still didn't know what the heck was going on. I must be in a dream thought Tom as he rushed up the stairs. He looked in his blazer pocket and found his warrant card, so I still have the Same job and I live in the same house, with the same wife then why do I now have three kids instead of one and my one child is now a married woman so this doesn't make any sense. He could hear yelling from downstairs

"Give me back my cereal, Gavin"

"You took my bowl, Ben"

"That's only because cully took my spider man bowl"

"I only took your bowl because Gavin took my little pony bowl"

Gavin, Ben, Cully Tom knew those names of the top of his head, but it couldn't be. Then he heard Joyce tell them off for yelling and to go pack their school bags and stand by the front door. When Tom got downstairs he examined the children more closely and found that the girl looked identical to Cully when she was 7 and then oldest boy who looked about six or seven looked like a mini Ben jones (probably just as cheeky too.) and the youngest boy looked like a little Gavin Troy and seemed just as clueless and Troy-like as the Troy Tom knew. In the car ride to school Tom thought it would be a good time to ask questions about where he was etc. he got pretty straight forward answers like 'we live in midsomer county and you are a Dectective.' Things like that.

"What did Ma pack me for lunch?" asked cully

"It is a mystery to me" replied Tom hopeing that in this strange sort of dimension he was in that his wife's cooking had improved. He dropped the three kids off at school and then headed off to work.

Tom didn't like DS Peterson the DS who was now working for him. He was rude, and spent to much time eating donuts. They were half way through a case so Barnaby had no clue what was going on. So he gave the case to PS peterson as a challenge and the spent the whole day researching about portals and time laps and dimensions. Most of it seemed golbdi goop or stuff in those Sci-fi television shows which he knew that jones from the dimension he was from enjoyed watching.

-at about lunch time he received a phone call from the school and they needed him to come immediately. When he arrived at the school the receptionist escorted him to the principals office where he found mini Ben jones siting on the bench outside the principals office. Before Tom could ask what had happened the principal ushered him in.

"I am sorry to bring you away from work chief inspector, but you see your son Ben has gotten himself into a fight with another boy."

"How did this happen"

"Well we have to very different accounts of the same story so we don't know what to believe, I was wondering if you could talk Ben into telling is exactly what happened."

"Are you implying that Ben has lied to you on what happened"

"Well we don't know that"

"I can assure you that Ben does not lie and he always tells the truth"

"Well you should go talk to him now, inspector."

Tom left the principals office and sat down next to Ben and decided to instead of treating this like he would a suspect he would treat this as if he were talking to his son.

"Hey buddy, I heard you got in a fight today could you tell me about that"

"Did the principal tell you I started the fight?"

"He told me that he suspected that you started the fight. Well did you?"

"No, I didn't he probably just told you that Because he doesn't like me very much"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I always get higher test scores then his daughter I am at the top of my class and she is second. His daughters name is Alicia by the way I don't like her but I didn't fight her."

"That doesn't tell what the fight was about or who You had the fight against."

"The boy that the fort me was called Dan Scott he always bullies me at school. He calls me a nerd a other names that I don't like, like Benny bunny and teachers pet. He also punches me around"

A chill ran down Toms spine, Dan Scott.

"So is that why you fort him"

" well he pushed me over and started calling me names so I punched him in the nose and then he punched me in the eye."

"Well thank you for telling me jones i mean Ben"

"Why did you just call me Jones?"

"No reason"

"I love you dad"

"I um have a high regard for you to Ben"

After discussing what had happened to the principal Barnaby went home and tried to figure out how he was going to get back home. At home he decided that he either had to back to bed and hope this was all a dream or find a portal sometime soon.

-At dinner Joyce had cooked a duck and for the first time it actually tasted delicious. After dinner he read to Gavin, they read a story about a hobbit who goes on an adventure. Cully was reading a book about fairies and Ben had already fallen asleep. Tom tucked them in and then tried to go to sleep himself.

-Tom woke up to see dr Bullard

Waving a fan in his face.

"What happened" asked Tom

"You fainted, Tom you were out about an hour. We were about to call an ambulance." Replied dr. Bullard

"We were really worried, sir said Ben

"Jones!" Cried Tom as he sprang up and have him a hug

Jones stood there feeling awkward and Gail couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What happened to your eye jones?" Asked Tom

"was punched by the murders he is behind bars now though"

"Well that's good then and I want to invite you round to dinner tonight to celebrate 7:00pm" and with that Tom left to go home. Leaving everyone gobsmacked


End file.
